Timeline of Events (Japan): 3 Year Anniversary
'Fierce Battle for Planet Namek!' • Go Goku! Six Days to Galaxy's Edge ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 'The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld)' • The Ultimate Pair (Present World) 350px|link=The Ultimate Pair (The Otherworld) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Otherworld Super Warriors Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) x35 x35 x35 x35 x3550px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Vegito 02 x35 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Blazing Pride Vegeta100px|link=Strenuous Struggle Goku (Kaioken)100px|link=Clashing Pride Majin Vegeta100px|link=Clashing Tenacity Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) 'Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Ginyu Force Special Training' 350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (AGL)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (STR)350px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x5 x5 x5 x5 x5 ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Ginyu Force Reborn Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) 'The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct' • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) x77 100px|link=Transdimensional Instinct Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) 100px|link=Indomitable Battle Lust Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 100px|link=Drive to Win Super Saiyan God SS Goku 100px|link=Absolute Realm of God Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Flaring Battle Impulse Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Fist from the Heavens Super Saiyan God Goku x35 100px|link=Divine Power Within Super Saiyan God Goku 100px|link=Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla x10 100px|link=Boundless Potential Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla 100px|link=Perilous Potential Strength Kale (Berserk) x10 100px|link=Awakened Berserker Kale (Berserk) 100px|link=Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla x10 x10 100px|link=Dreadful Super Fusion Super Saiyan 2 Kefla 100px|link=Pride Awakened Super Saiyan Cabba x10 100px|link=Power of Pride and Bonds Super Saiyan 2 Cabba ---- Farmable cards: ---- 100px|link=Conflicted Female Saiyan Kale x5 100px|link=Well-Honed Body and Mind Super Saiyan 2 Kale 100px|link=Boiling Competitive Spirit Caulifla x5 100px|link=Battle Lust Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla ---- New cards: ---- 100px|link=Invincible Legend of Universe 11 Jiren100px|link=Defeat Is Not an Option Android 18 'Supreme Kai's Trials' Areas 22-27 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x70 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=All or Nothing Super Saiyan God SS Vegito 'Sinister Destroyer of the Universe' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Explosive Evolution Turles x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) x35 file:Arrow.png 100px|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku 'Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters!' ---- Farmable cards: ---- ---- Log-in bonus: ---- 23rd World Tournament 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Full Power Clash Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) x7 100px|link=Martial Artist's Fight Goku x7 100px|link=Vengeance of the Great Demon Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) ---- New cards: ---- ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 'Standing Against the Absolute Strongest' • Surpassing Even the Gods Stage 2 • Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga: Tournament of Power, The Epic Finale! ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x77 x35 x35 x10 x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'It's Super Saiyan Goku' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 x1 x1 x1 x1 x21 x3 x3 x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 'Protector of the Future' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x15 x777 'Shining Hope in the Future of War' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x3 x21 x3 'Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x3 x7 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x7 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 24th World Tournament 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Steady Advance of Evil Buu (Super) x7 100px|link=The Neverending Challenge Goku (Youth) ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Dragon Ball GT: The Ultimate Android • Explosion of Saiyan Power!!' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x21 x7 x10 x10 ---- Farmable cards: ---- '4th Virtual Dokkan Battlefield 2.0' ---- Reward cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Super Battle Road Stages 11 - 20 ---- '''Reward cards:' ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'Guardian of Dreams and Beliefs • Dragon Ball FighterZ - Super Warrior Edition' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x21 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 25th World Tournament 350px ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Decisive Execution Coora (Final Form) x35 x21 ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events